


Blush

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, M/M, Praise Kink, happy birthday taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: There are certain things you shouldn’t do on your best friend’s birthday.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last bingo fic because the year is over, unfortunately. For KNJ Bingo, the College Au square. For Namkink Bingo, Praise Kink square. Enjoy~

Papers fly everywhere as Namjoon falls upwards onto the stairs. Tripping over his own feet, Namjoon had his downfall in the form of flying papers and a snicker coming from Yoongi. Groaning, he gets up and rubs his legs where bruises will probably form later. 

"You're lucky. You could've fallen down the stairs and cracked your skull on the sidewalk," Yoongi says with mirth as he helps Namjoon pick up his papers.

"Thanks," Namjoon distractedly says as he begins to pick up his fallen papers. 

Hopelessly Namjoon's eyes gravitate between Yoongi and the papers in his hand. When Yoongi looks up, Namjoon turns his head away with a blush. His essays for his philosophy class gets mixed with his composition sheets for his music theory and composition classes. He knows he'll sort them out later when he's at a desk in his class.

Yoongi and Namjoon walk together to their shared class, music theory and composition classes, with less trouble this time. Their next obstacle is a girl rushing towards the dorms with colorful curses flying out her mouth.

Sitting down in a seat before class starts, Namjoon ruffles through the papers trying to sort them out until he gets a paper cut. 

"You 're incredible, you managed to get hurt again," Yoongi says monotonously and unamused this time as he gets a band-aid out of his bag. He hands it over unceremoniously to Namjoon's waiting hand.

"At least I managed to get my work done to have this amount of papers," Namjoon quietly says as he puts the band-aid on his finger. 

Glaring, Yoongi says, "Your composition is probably mediocre with the way you rushed to finish it."

Namjoon then stares into Yoongi's eyes with a dangerous glint in his eyes, but he ends up flushing red and looking away, unable to hold eye contact with Yoongi. 

He goes back to sorting his papers in silence and has them sorted by the time the professor walks in.

By the time the lecture ends, Namjoon's stack of papers decreases by a ton. To Namjoon's relief, he doesn't have his next class with Yoongi. Yoongi sends a smile his way before leaving to go to his English class, while Namjoon rushes to his philosophy class. 

At last Namjoon turns in the rest of his stack of papers to his professor and leisurely walks to his dorm room to compose something entertaining for him. His roommate is not there when he makes it there, so Namjoon is left to his own devices, and he begins to mess around on Garageband. 

"Hey Namjoon," someone breathes next to his ear. Startled, Namjoon falls off of his chair to gape at his roommate who has a boxy smile on his face. 

"Why did you do that?" Namjoon whines as he cautiously gets back up. 

"I did it because I wanted to," Taehyung says as he suddenly grabs Namjoon's arm to pull Namjoon towards himself. 

Namjoon rolls his eyes and simply lets Taehyung drag him out their dorm to a coffee shop. Finals are coming up, so there are a lot of students studying there, but the smell of fresh coffee beans lures them to stay longer. 

"How was your day today?" Taehyung asks while sipping his cinnamon macchiato.

"I guess it was okay. Today I was incredibly clumsy and tripped up a flight of stairs. Yoongi had to help me pick up my papers. Then I got a paper cut, so Yoongi gave me a band-aid," Namjoon finishes as he waves his injured finger, if you can even call it that, in Taehyung's face.

"You're so in love aren't you," Taehyung says wistfully, his eyes seem far away as he talks, "Yoongi is so lucky to have someone like you in love with him, even if he doesn't know."

Namjoon blushes and quickly denies, "I'm not lucky. If anything, I'm unlucky."

"No, that's not true. Don't play yourself down like that," Taehyung says with exasperation.

After that, they enjoy a mutual silence. Taehyung and Namjoon bask in each others presence, smiling when their eyes met. Namjoon enjoys having a friend like Taehyung, him always knowing what he needs. 

After finishing their drinks, they head back to the dorm together arm-in-arm. By then it was sunset, and they happen to meet Seokjin on the way.

Seokjin was carrying a plastic bag with the smell of a home-cooked meal emanating from it. Namjoon waves when Seokjin makes eye contact, and both him and Taehyung approach the elder who was standing outside their dorm.

"What brings you here Seokjin?" Namjoon asks as he subconsciously tilts his head to the side. Taehyung pulls Namjoon's arm closer to him, and it makes Namjoon smile. The younger always seems tense around Seokjin, but Namjoon could never understand why. It amuses Namjoon nevertheless, and he enjoys the others' uncomfortableness. 

"You both know why I'm here," Seokjin says as he looks both of them in the eyes, "It's Taehyung's birthday! Did you actually think that I would forget?"

Suddenly Namjoon remembers that he wrote down a plan for Taehyung's birthday and left it on his desk. It involved going to his favorite coffee shop then going back to the dorm to eat cake. Namjoon had already bought the cake and left it in the fridge. Which meant that Taehyung most likely saw his plan and the cake, much to his dismay.

Sighing, Namjoon shakes his head and untangles his arm from Taehyung, then intertangling their fingers together. "Hyung, I think I failed at surprising him."

Taehyung smiles and squeezes Namjoon's hand, "It's okay hyung, there is still one surprise left," he whispers conspiringly, "the flavor of the cake."

Seokjin sighs as both of them giggle. "Well, my arm's going to fall off if you two don't hurry and open the door for me to set this stuff down."

Taehyung rushes forward with their key card to open the door, dragging Namjoon with him. They both hold the door open for Seokjin, then release the grip they had on each other when the door finally closes. 

"Hyung, what did you make for us?" Taehyung asks as he tries to peek inside the bag that was set on their kitchen counter. Seokjin grabs both ends of the bag and ties them to prevent Taehyung from seeing. 

"You can't eat any of this until you have some cake," Seokjin says as he pulls out the cake from the fridge.

"Doesn't that ruin your appetite?" Namjoon asks, raising his eyebrow.

"It's his birthday, he can eat whatever he wants," Seokjin argues. 

Taehyung takes off the plastic covering of the cake and gets a fork for all of them. He was about to start eating when there was a knock on the door. Namjoon watches him pout before Namjoon goes to open the door.

Yoongi stands there with a small present box in his hand and smiles slightly when his eyes meet Namjoon's. Namjoon steps aside to let him enter and closes the door after him.

When he comes back, Taehyung is about to dip his fork into the cake but stops again when he catches sight of Namjoon.

"Hyung, let's eat the cake together!" Taehyung says excitedly.

Namjoon chuckles and grabs his fork that Taehyung got for him, and stares at Taehyung as he counts down. They both take a small chunk out of the cake, and the strawberry cake tastes okay. It's not Namjoon's favorite flavor, but the smile on Taehyung's face makes him feel slightly better. 

Namjoon leans away from the counter to let an eager Seokjin have a taste of the cake. Taehyung seems unstoppable, taking fork bite after fork bite of cake. Seokjin makes his little eating noises and gets whipped cream on his nose. Namjoon leans over and swipes it off of him, and then wipes his finger on a napkin. 

Namjoon remembers that Yoongi is there, so he looks over to see him crossing his arms in disapproval at their choice to eat cake before having a real meal.

"Hyung, do you want some strawberry cake?" Taehyung asks with the fork hovering close to his mouth. Yoongi wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. Taehyung pouted once more before taking his last bite of cake.

"What did you make for dinner Seokjin-hyung?" Namjoon asks curiously. Seokjin's eyes light up as he remembers that he brought real food with him.

"I'll let Taehyung open it since it's his birthday," Seokjin says as he hands the shopping bag to Taehyung. Taehyung takes it, practically vibrating in excitement, and loosens the knot Seokjin made to be able to look inside.

"Hamburgers!" Taehyung practically shouts.

Namjoon laughs at the excited expression on his face as he takes out a plastic box full of hamburgers.

"I'm not sure how many you were going to eat, or how many you were going to let us eat, so I made ten hamburgers," Seokjin says with a smile. Taehyung shows a big smile before taking a significant bite out of one hamburger. Namjoon doesn't remember seeing Taehyung open the container, even though he was watching him.

Namjoon looks over to Yoongi and keeps flickering his eyes between his eyes and his lips. Namjoon looks away when Yoongi turns his head slightly.

"Is that small box Taehyung's present?" Namjoon asks, eyeing the yellow wrapping paper and the copious amounts of tape.

"Yes, but I think he should open it when he's not stuffing his face with hamburgers," Yoongi replies. Namjoon nods in acknowledgment, and suddenly feels a sense of drowsiness overcome him. Sighing, he takes a seat on a stool near the counter. 

Eventually, Taehyung lets the others take a hamburger for themselves, and they all eat in relative silence. Namjoon bids the others a good night, his eyelids were starting to droop. He goes to his room to gather his pajamas and underwear before going to the bathroom to take a shower. On the way to the bathroom, he's stopped by Yoongi.

"You look like you're about to faint," Yoongi says gruffly.

Everything seems blurry, and Namjoon squints to look at Yoongi's face. He spent all night and some early morning hours trying to finish his schoolwork, so now that it's safely turned in, he feels a tiredness creep over him.

"I might," Namjoon admits as he makes eye contact with Yoongi.

Yoongi hums and looks Namjoon up and down. "Do you need help showering?"

Namjoon pauses. Yoongi showering with him, meaning that they'll both be naked. Namjoon blushes and closes his eyes to clear his head.

"Is that a yes?" Yoongi asks, stepping closer to Namjoon.

Namjoon's breath hitches in his throat. Yoongi hums again then goes over to open the bathroom door for Namjoon. Namjoon waddles in and sets his clothes on the bathroom counter, and Yoongi comes in and shuts the door behind him. 

Namjoon stares at himself in the mirror before looking over to Yoongi's reflection. They meet eyes, and Namjoon blushes. He feels light-headed. His crush is seriously offering to help him shower. His blush goes down to his neck, and he knows that Yoongi can see it. 

Suddenly, Yoongi steps closer into his personal space. Namjoon feels ice and fire in his veins. He can't believe that this is actually happening. 

Namjoon turns around to look at Yoongi, the same time Yoongi closes the distance, and they kiss. Time seems to freeze, and Yoongi reaches up to grab his neck to push Namjoon closer. Namjoon forgets to breathe, and gasps for air as their lips begin to move against each other. Yoongi takes that opportunity to kiss him deeper.

Yoongi's tongue is in his mouth, and he tastes like the hamburger that they ate earlier. Namjoon feels as if he's having a wet dream, that he's floating and everything seems just so hot. Namjoon can't seem to stop a loud moan from coming out, but it's swallowed by Yoongi. 

Yoongi steps even closer and rubs his crotch against Namjoon's leg. 

"Are you okay with how things are going right now?" Yoongi asks as he pulls away from Namjoon.

Breathlessly Namjoon says, "Yes."

"Is it okay if I shower with yo-," Yoongi starts to say before he's cut off with a moan of a yes.

Yoongi gestures to Namjoon's clothing and Namjoon starts stripping, Yoongi following suit. 

Yoongi looks Namjoon up and down and breathes a small, "Wow, you're so beautiful."

Namjoon blushes at the compliment and turns around to step into the shower. Yoongi follows him and reaches from behind Namjoon to turn on the water. 

Cold water falls onto them, but the heat of their bodies so close together makes the air seem steamy. Yoongi backs Namjoon up against the shower wall before he starts kissing him again. Namjoon can barely stand up with how light-headed he feels and the way Yoongi swirls his tongue inside his mouth makes his knees weak. 

Namjoon slides down a little when his cock makes contact with Yoongi's. The warm, wet flesh against his sensitive cock makes him moan.

"You moan so pretty, is this all for me?" Yoongi asks as he grinds down on Namjoon's cock. 

Namjoon gasps and nods as his hips can't help but grind back. 

Yoongi reaches down and grabs both of their cocks together. "You're so beautiful, so pretty underneath me. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life; you know that?" Yoongi says as he starts jerking both of them off, using the now hot water to slick their cocks up.

Namjoon puts his hands on Yoongi's shoulders and sighs in pleasure. 

"You're so unbelievably gorgeous, so willing before me," Yoongi rambles on, feeling Namjoon's cock twitch in his hand.

"Do you like being praised? Does that turn you on?" Yoongi asks before he kisses Namjoon deeply once more. Namjoon shivers beneath him and pulls away to whisper something.

"Namjoon-ah, speak loudly. What do you want?" Yoongi asks with adoration in his voice. 

Namjoon presses his lips against Yoongi's ears and says, "I want you to fuck me, hyung."

Yoongi gasps and removes his hand from their dicks.

"Turn around for me beautiful," Yoongi whispers in Namjoon's ear. Namjoon moans and pulls away from Yoongi to do as told. 

"Are you sure that you're really okay with this, Namjoon-ah?" Yoongi asks sincerely.

Namjoon moans as he replies, "Yes."

Yoongi immediately kneels down and brushes his fingers against Namjoon's hole. Namjoon shivers in anticipation. Instead of using his fingers, Yoongi begins to lick around Namjoon's hole before shoving his tongue inside Namjoon. 

Namjoon moans as he feels the warm muscle moving around inside of him. 

Yoongi does this until Namjoon could barely stand anymore, before pulling back to use his fingers. Once Yoongi feels as if Namjoon is thoroughly prepared, he stands up and leans his chest onto Namjoon's back.

"Are you ready for this?" Yoongi asks, and he feels Namjoon shake his head, "I didn't hear any words beautiful."

"Yes hyung, please," Namjoon begs as he begins to shake underneath Yoongi.

Yoongi slowly slides in, giving Namjoon the room to adjust as he sinks down into a wet heat. Namjoon moans and pushes back, making Yoongi fill him to the hilt. Both of them moan.

Namjoon squeezes his walls around Yoongi's dick, giving both of them pleasure. Yoongi starts moving slowly, building up momentum. Soon enough he's fucking Namjoon with ease. 

Namjoon squeezes around Yoongi every chance he gets, making the friction more pleasurable. Namjoo keeps moaning but moans louder with any compliment given. 

"Namjoon, you're such a beauty. Look at you moaning around my cock. Am I fucking you well? Do you want me to go faster?" Yoongi asks punctually with each thrust.

"Yes, please go f-faster," Namjoon gasps.

"As you wish beautiful," Yoongi mutters as he starts pounding into Namjoon. Namjoon's knees go weak, but Yoongi holds the both of them up. The running water makes the slide more natural, and their moans are trapped within the walls of the bathroom.

"Beautiful, I'm close," Yoongi says as he starts thrusting erratically.

Namjoon practically sobs and responds, "Me too Yoongi."

With a few more thrusts, both of them come together with a loud moan.

Yoongi pulls out, and Namjoon shakily stands up but manages to slip. Yoongi catches him and leans down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Both of them smile into it.

Namjoon leans against Yoongi as he massages shampoo into Namjoon's hair. Namjoon hums happily, kissing along Yoongi's jaw before pulling back, out of Yoongi's reach.

"I didn't think that we would have sex on Taehyung's birthday with him and Seokjin-hyung in the other room," Namjoon giggles, making his dimples show.

Yoongi leans forward and kisses his dimple. "Anything is possible with you Namjoon," Yoongi almost whispers, making Namjoon's smile wider.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this with my mom next to me, so I turned my brightness down so she wouldn't see. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Comments and kudos are nice and greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> KreativeWritersNet is having a Fic Fest event! It would be nice if there were more people that would join it. ^^
> 
> [tumblr](https://thoughtssilent.tumblr.com)|[twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hyuhanjoon)


End file.
